Justice
by Grell Loves Undertaker
Summary: Follow this love story between Grell and Undertaker as they discover secrets about each other that no one else knew about. What dark secrets does Grell keep? And what dark secrets does Undertaker keep? How will they fight through the barriers they both have pit up while trying to maintain a healthy relationship and raise a family?


Undertaker sat on his bed combing his fingers through the red shinigami's hair, that was on his lap. He smiled up at the crimson reaper and kissed his nose.

"I'm the luckiest man undead to have you, my rose. Ehehehe." Undertaker smiled and laughed a bit.

Grell smiled and ran a hand through Undertaker's hair.

"Awe, thank you, my love." Grell said then leaned forward to kiss Undertaker's cheek.

"So, why did it take you so long to come visit me? William give you overtime?" Undertaker asked growling Will's name.

"Yes. Unfortunately. I swear I think he gives me the overtime because he knows how much time I spend with you." Grell sighed as he played with his own hair.

Undertaker rubbed his hands up Grell's torso but stopped when he felt a bandage.

"What happened here?" Undertaker asked lifting the crimson reaper's shirt to reveal a large bandage that covered almost half of Grell's torso.

"Oh...it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Grell said as he tried to cover up the bandage. He didn't want Undertaker to know about it.

"Grell, who did this to you?" Undertaker's voice became serious, and lost it's normal cheerful playfulness. He pulled up Grell's shirt and placed his hands on the bandaged area.

"..." Grell couldn't bring himself to say it. He was afraid of what would happen if he let anyone, especially Undertaker, know about it. Fear consumed him and he felt it's hands begin to clasp around his throat. He began to shake and cry uncontrollably.

"Grell, tell me who did this." Undertaker's voice became soft and caring. "Please."

"I can't, he *Will* kill me." Grell said putting emphasis on the 'will' in hopes that Undertaker would catch on to his hint.

Undertaker's eyes went wide as he caught on to the hint. "He WILL pay." Undertaker said with a growl.

Undertaker removed the red reaper off his lap and placed him on the bed. Then he begin getting dressed. He pulled on his tight leather pants along with his leather knee high, multi-buckled boots. He then threw on a plain black shirt and his long leather duster coat. Finally, he summoned his large customized death scythe and begin walking out of his shop.

"Be careful my beloved." Grell called in a small voice.

Undertaker said nothing. He walked out of the shop and slammed the door on the way out, causing the door and two windows to crack.

On his way over there he begin thinking. "There are two ways this could end. 1.) I kill William and go back to my shop and comfort my beloved. 2.) William kills me and Grell get beaten near death."

Undertaker wasted no time getting to the shinigami realm. He stormed up to the dispatch office and stood tall.

"William T. Spears! Get out here!" He called.

Back at Undertaker's shop, Grell was pacing back and forth. "Undertaker could be killing William right now. Or William could be- No! He can't loose. Undertaker can't loose."

[2 hours later]

Undertaker drug his heavy death scythe behind him as he limped back to his shop. The battle was brutal. At the beginning, Undertaker was winning. He had sliced William's ear and left hand off. But William came back strong. Undertaker had a gash in his thigh and a large puncture wound on his shoulder.

Undertaker looked up and saw the dim lights of his shop. He opened the door weakly and stepped in. He tried to walk a bit more but soon found his face had become acquainted with the floor with a loud thud.

Grell heard the loud thud and went to see what it was.

"Undertaker!" Grell said and rushed to help the older shinigami.

Grell helped Undertaker into the nearest coffin. And begin looking him over.

"It's over. You're safe my dear." Undertaker said then coughed up some blood.

"Thank you. I love you." Grell smiled but then frowned as Undertaker coughed up more blood.

"You're welcome. Anything for you my flower." Undertaker smiled but coughed again.

"How bad was the fight? You're coughing up blood!" Grell said as he wiped Undertaker's mouth with his handkerchief.

"Bad. I had no idea William was that strong." Undertaker sighed. "Would you mind bringing me my medical supplies. It's in the cabinet right before you get to my bedroom."

"Of course my love." Grell got the supplies and came back. "I should have told you how strong he was. I should have gone with you to help." Grell said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"No, no, no. You were already hurt. I couldn't have fought as well as I did if I had to worry about protecting you. Don't take that the wrong way but I just couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt again." Undertaker said and placed his hand on Grell's cheek.

"Still, you should have taken someone with you and maybe these wounds wouldn't be so bad. I should have told you sooner." Grell pulled away from Undertaker's touch.

Undertaker got up, forgetting the pain his still open wounds were causing him and embraced Grell from behind. He wrapped his arms around Grell's waist and kissed his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault. William threatened you. He beat you. I understand why you didn't come to me sooner. I don't blame you. William has paid for what he did to you. He got sliced in half and burned. He's gone." Undertaker said as he held Grell close.

"Your wounds need to be fixed and dressed. You need to lay back down." Grell sighed as he helped Undertaker back into the coffin.

"Would you sterilize the needle and hand me the thread. The gash on my thigh needs to be closed." Undertaker asked.

"Yes, here you go." The crimson reaper handed Undertaker the things he asked for and begin dressing his other wounds.

"There. All closed. Just one more scar to my never ending collection. Ehehe." Undertaker smiled and laughed.

"Glad to see you laughing again." Grell said.

"And where's your smile?" Undertaker asked tilting his head up to meet Grell's gaze.

"Gone south for the winter." Grell joked and let a small smile form on his lips.

"Really? Then what is that?" Undertaker smiled and poked Grell's belly.

"Stop! You know that tickles." Grell finally laughed and smiled widely.

"There it is. That beautiful smile I fell in love with. I'm sorry to damper the mood but, I want to talk to you about some things. I know it's going to be hard but, I've learned that talking about things can help you forget them a little easier." Undertaker sighed.

"I understand. I will make some tea and we can talk." Grell's smiled disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Grell walked over to the kitchen area and begin boiling the water.

Undertaker finished wrapping up his wounds and carefully walked over to where Grell was standing.

The sliver haired reaper wrapped his arms around Grell waist and kissed his neck.

"I love you." Undertaker whispered into Grell's ear.

Grell smiled and cuddled into Undertaker's touch.

"Tea is almost ready. Go sit and I'll bring you a cup. Do you take sugar, honey?" Grell asked.

"I don't take it with anything. Just strait from the pot." Undertaker smiled as he sat down on the bed.

Grel brought the tea with him as he followed Undertaker.

"What did you want to ask me?" Grell said and handed the tea to Undertaker.

"I know this is hard but I have to know. Did he...force himself on you?" Undertaker asked.

Grell swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and sighed. "Yes...many times. Almost everyday he would force himself on me."

Undertaker placed his tea down and held Grell in his arms. As he rocked Grell back and forth but soon he came to a realization. He knew Grell was different but not just in appearances. Grell was biologically different. Grell truly was half female, half male. This meant that Grell could get pregnant.

"Grell, is there anyway you could be, pregnant?" Undertaker asked softly.

"Yes, but William would always punch me in the stomach. Or if he knew I was, he'd do an abortion himself. There was one time I was able to hide my pregnancy. I gave birth by myself in my house. But Will found out. And he...he.." Grell couldn't finish the sentence. It was too much and he begin crying again.

"Easy, he can't hurt you. Never again can he touch my flower. I will never let anyone every hurt you again. I will protect you with my dying breath." Undertaker held the crimson reaper close and kissed his forehead.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, no matter what." Grell said and looked into the silver shinigami's eyes.

"I promise, I will never leave you." Undertaker said and kissed Grell's lips. "One day." He placed a hand on Grell's flat stomach and smiled.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Grell asked and placed his hand over Undertaker's.

"Ya. One day, we'll have a baby of our own." Undertaker smiled.

"When your wounds get better we will start trying." Grell suggested.

"Why wait? Why not start trying now?" Undertaker said with a wide grin.

"But you're in pain." Grell said.

"Not when I'm with you. When I'm with you, I feel nothing but true love and ecstasy." Undertaker said then kissed Grell.

"Take me." Grell whispered into Undertaker's ear.

Undertaker kissed Grell passionately as he got on top of the red reaper. He begin to undo Grell's shirt as he kissed his way down the younger shingani's body.

"Mmmmm." Grell moaned as Undertaker popped his pant button open with his teeth.

"A red thong. Very sexy." Undertaker said as he kissed Grell's growing length.

"Only for you my beloved." Grell moaned as the silver reaper licked his inner thigh.

Undertaker slipped off Grell's pants along with his underwear.

"So beautiful." The older reaper said and kissed the tip of Grell's cock.

"Mmm...U-unnie! I need you." Grell grabbed Undertaker's shoulders and pulled him up for a kiss. "Take me, now."

"As you wish, my dear." Undertaker pulled off his own pants and stroked his hardness. "Turn over so I can prepare you."

Grell did as he was told and turned over. He raised his bum in the air as he felt Undertaker's hands rub his hips.

Undertaker placed two fingers at Grell's mouth. Grell accepted the fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva.

The sliver reaper then took his fingers out of Grell's mouth and placed one at the red reaper's entrance.

"Oh...mmmmmm..." Grell moaned as he felt Undertaker's finger enter his tight entrance.

"So tight." Undertaker breathed into Grell's ear.

The older shinigami added another finger causing the red reaper to cry out in ecstasy.

"Please! I need you. Please." Grell pleaded and moaned.

"Yes, my lady." Undertaker removed his fingers from Grell's entrance and replaced it with his rock hard cock.

Grell wined at the removal of Undertaker's fingers but was the wine was soon replaced with a cry of satisfaction.

"U-u-unnie! You're s-s-so b-big!" Grell cried out as Undertaker pushed his length in.

"Relax my dear." Undertaker whispered into Grell's ear as he rubbed the younger reaper's back.

"Oh! Move babe! Fuck me!" Grell cried out.

Undertaker slightly nodded, kissed Grell's neck and begin to push in and out of Grell at a moderate speed.

"Ugh! Yes! Keep going! Faster!" Grell moaned.

"I'm gunna cum!" Undertaker cried out. "Cum with me!" Undertaker reached around Grell and begin to furiously stoke Grell's length.

"Ugh! Yes! I'm gunna cum too!" Grell cried out as he felt his climax approaching.

"Cum!" Undertaker shouted.

"Ahh!" Grell screamed and came into Undertaker's hand.

Undertaker drove into Grell a few more times before releasing his warm seed deep inside Grell's womb.

"Oh satin! It feels like you're shooting it strait into my womb! Ugh!" Grell moaned.

Undertaker road out his orgasm before pulling out of Grell and collapsing next to the red reaper.

"Do you think I got pregnant?" Grell asked.

"Only time will tell, my dear." Undertaker said trying to catch his breath.

"I love you." Grell sighed as he cuddled into Undertaker's side.

"And I love you. Let us rest. We've both had a rough day." Undertaker wrapped his arms around Grell's torso and soon fell asleep.

((To be Continued))


End file.
